Messy, Messy, Messy
by Surflilu246
Summary: Tai attempts to clean his room, but random flashbacks keep him from completing his great task R and R
1. I Love Barbie

A/N Hey Lilu Here. The DD in this story are the same age as in the first season. OK? Oh and all flames welcome, i haev some new comebacks i want to try. )

disclaimer- ok i hate when people put the long ones like if i did own digimon like mimi and ken would be dating. eew anyways since i have to put one, its short and sweet, even though this one isnt, i dont own digimon or the ken doll. (lol u will see) this is my first attempt at humor after taking a break from drama, so please tell me what you liekd and didnt.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tai Kamiya!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted from the kitchen."Get in here this instant!"

"Oh, no!" Kari said to Tai, in a little 8-year-old voice. "You're in trouble!"

Tai gulped and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Mom?" Tai asked his mom, worridly.

"Tai, I want you to clean up that room right NOW!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled, although it seemed she was losing her breath.

"OK, ok Mom." Tai reluctantly responded.

Tai walked into his room. How was he ever going to be able to clean this AND go outisde and play soccer with his friends?

"I don't hear cleaning!" Mrs.Kamiya shouted from the kitchen, but through Tai's closed door, he could barely hear her.

Tai slumped down on his bed as he tried to decide where to start. As he sat down, something pricked him.

"OUCH!"Tai yelled. "What was that!"

Tai threw up the bed convers and noticed and open saftey pin laying in the middle of a pile of junk, which consisted of popped soccer balls, paper, Cat hair, and old chips.

"Ewwwww."Tai murmured.

The Big-haired boy decided his bed would be the best place to start, well, it would be if he really wanted a place to sleep tonight. Tai began going through everything and soon came across a picture of him in his very first halloween costume. Oh, that must have been the worst halloween ever.

_A Happy 3 year old Tai Kamiya ran into the costume store. It was going to be his first year trick-or-treating! He couldn't wait to get the costume on! Tai ran around looking at all the different costumes. Tai found so many! There was a pirate one with a little eyepatch, another pirate one without an eyepatch, and then a soccer outfit. He couldn't decide. It was so hard, so finally he narrowed it down to the pirate with the eyepatch and then the soccer player. But then, something popped into his mind..._

_What would Sora be wearing? She would probably be a soccer player too, so he picked the soccer outfit. He examined it, making sure everything was ok. It was red, with a white stripe going down on either side. He felt proud of his choice. He thought about how amazed Sora would be with his super-cool costume!_

_Tai had fouond his mom, but only to find something in her hand..._

_"Mommy, was dat?" Tai asked, in his usual three year old slang._

_"OH Tai, honey!" Mrs.Kamiya responded, with a bit of joy in her voice, "I found a very nice costume for you to wear!"_

_What! He wanted to be a soccer player! Tai slowly took the costume from his mothers hands, and dropped it!_

_"NO MOMMY! I"LL NEVER WEAR IT!" Tai shouted, in the best mad voice he could muster._

_"Oh but honey," Tai's mom continued, "It's so cute and so CHEAP!"_

_Chap seemed to be the key word there. Tai walked around the costume on the floor, examining all of it, over and over again, until he finally realised it wasn't just a towel with bobby pins in it, it was...dun dun dun...A Barbie's boyfriend Ken costume! Tai gasped and threw it into the air!_

_"Never! Never! NEVER!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs!_

_Tai again looked at the costume. There wasn't anything good about it. There was a short, blonde wig, which Tai would never be able to fit over his hair, A Shirt that said "I Love Barbie" on it, and pants taht were an ugly green-brown mix._

_"Tai, It's cheap and you're going to wear it!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled, but in a hushed voice. She seemed to be very tense now._

_The big-haried boy had no choice. He was going to be "Barbies Boyfriend" whether he liked it or not._

_Tai put on one of his 3-year-old pout faces and stood in the line, holding his mothers hand._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kamiya Residence XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Tai, hold still!" Mrs. Kamiya said, with a saftey pin in her mouth._

_Tai put a big put on his face that could make any evil digimon cry. He fidgeted a little making his mom even angrier then she already was._

_"Come on Tai, cooperate here! Sora is going to be here in 5 minutes!" Tai's mom almost yelled now, making Tai flinch as she poked a saftey pin through the shirt and stabbed his back._

_"Oops, sorry honey." Tai's mom said again, this time calmer and apologetic._

_The doorbell rang._

_"Oh, that must be Sora." Mrs. Kamiya anounced._

_Mrs.Kamiya answered the door._

_Tai was behind her, holding on to the end of her skirt, afraid of what Sora think of his horrible costume._

_The big-haired boy slowly looked out the door, and he was shocked!_

_Sora was wearing a blonde wig and a shirt that says "I Love Ken"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

a/n- yes a cliffhanger! lol ,not a good one, but a cliff hanger. i will finish once i get 5 reviews. each chapter will have a different story about what tai finds in his room. I hoped you liked it so far and please review.


	2. Drawing

A/n- hey welcome to the second part of Messy Messy Messy. lol it's a weird title, but it's all i could think of. If anyone has any better titles please tell me. Thanks. So please R and R! Again thanks, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. )

surflilu246

disclaimer- actually i don't mind theese anymore. lol. I dont own digimon, i dont own the barbie dolls, or any other copyrighted thing in this fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMessy Messy Messy Part 2.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tai looked at Sora. Sora looked at Tai. They both stared at each others shirts with a 3-year-old pout._

_"You're mommy made you get it?" Sora asked, with a sort of disgusted look on her face._

_"Yep" Tai responded with the same expression. Some of the faux blonde hair fell into the little boys face. He blew it off, pushing his lower lip up, causing Sora to laugh._

_"Hey, what's so funny?" Tai asked, having a little trouble pronouncing the u. This just made Sora laugh harder._

_Tai got confused and just gave up. _

_"Let's go trick-or-treating." He said, as their mothers lead them out the door._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Tai never did know what Sora was laughing about, probably something stupid, but he didn't care. He doubted Sora would remember anyways. Tai smiled and put the photo on his dresser, but then rememebred what it was and stuffed it in his sock drawer. Tai went back to his messy bed and continued cleaning. He threw old papers into the garbage can, old magazines into the garbage can, old socks into the garbage can. How could he never realize all this crap was in his bed? Hadn't he been sleeping in it for about 11 years? Tai soon finished on his bed and began working on his closet. He pushed back some clothes, and some more clothes that didn't fit him any more. Dust flew everywhere. As it cleared, The big-haried boy noticed small red dots on the wall behind all the clothes. He rubbed his hand across the wall, slowly, like in a soap-opera. More red spots appeared. Tai whiped off the entire wall, finding a huge picture colored on his closet wall.

"What the...?" Tai quietly said to himself, trying to rememebr how that got there.

"Wait a minute!" Tai almost shouted, "Kari! Get in here!"

"What do you want Tai?" Kari asked, sounding annoyed

"Just come in here!" Tai yelled, starting to get annoyed too. Little sisters were just _too_ much.

"Oh My God Tai." Kari mumbled as she walked through the door.

"Come look at this." Tai calmly said as if none of the yelling had just occured.

Kari and Tai walked over to the closet, where Tai pointed to the wall of Stick-figures.

"Wow, Tai, that's really old..." Kari replied almost in a whisper. She glanced up at the drawings once more.

"Remember what you did to make me do that Tai?" Kari asked.

"Ummmmm, no." Tai said, making it obvious that he was lying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 4 Years Ago XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hey, Kari,"A 7-year-old Tai whispered. "Ya know what would be fun?"_

_"No, what?" A 4-year-old Kari responded in regular 4 year old grammer._

_"Drawing." Tai whispered back._

_"But Tai, its ten terwty at night." Kari yawned, trying to pronounce thirty. "And how are we gonna sneak out to get paper and markers?_

_"We won't have to." Tai grinned._

_Kari sat up in her bed. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well," Tai said clearing his voice like he was about to get ready for a big speech."I have markers here, and look around you, we have all the drawing space we need!"_

_The 4-year-old spun around on her top bunk several times, until she fell down with a clunk. "I don't see no paper Tai" _

_"Arrgh, Kari! Tai whispered through clenched teeth, "The walls!"_

_"Oh!" Kari perked up, shocked. "But mommy will get vewry mad at 'tus."_

_"But that is why we'll draw in the closet, so no one will notice." Tai grinned again._

_"Oh i see'd." Kari looked towards the dark closet, grinning too._

_Tai hopped out of bed, opening up several drawers until he found 4 markers, all in red. "Oh man," Tai sighed, dissapointed. "All we have is red."_

_"That's ok!" Kari said, trying to cheer the 7-year-old up."We can still draw!"_

_"O.K." Tai sighed,again, still dissapointed._

_Kari and Tai started to draw. They doodled, mostly stick figures. They were laughing and smiling, enjoying what they were doing. Infact, they were enjoying it so much, they didn't see a light go on in the hallway..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N._ OK i know, very short. But it's all I had time for. Now im going to work on my other fic for a while, so expect a new chapter in about 5 days maybe a week, around that time. Please review because i will only write more if i get some good reviews, ok? Also, i noticed my first humor fic isn't turning out that funny. lol. So please just stick around to see what happens to little Kari and Tai.

surflilu246


	3. DISNEY!

A/n hey Lilu here. OK i got some good reviews. And someone told me that there should be a touch of digimon in here, like a flashback to the digital world. I will try. I wasn't planning on it, but they said it's supposed to be a digimon fic, so i will think of a flashback, but probably not until later chapters, because i have 2 already planned out. Hope that's ok.

Disclaimer- lol I forget these sometimes, but now I remembered! Woo Hoo! Ok I don't own digimon. Yeah. That's my disclaimer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MESSY MESSY MESSY PART 3 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Tai and Kari kept on laughing and giggling. They were drawing all over the inside of Tai's closet._

_"Ummmm, Tai..."Kari started, but she didn't get to finish. There bedroom door opened and a angry-looking Mrs.Kamiya walked in._

_"What are you two doing up this late?" She asked, sounding very tired._

_"Ummm, ummm.."Tai murmured, but Kari cut in, "We were looking for outfits, see?" Kari pulled out a random thing from his closet and helt it up to her chest._

_"Boxer shorts Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya asked sarcastically. Kari looked downt to see what she had pulled out, and indeed, they were a pair or Tai's boxer shorts._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tai chuckled to himself as he closed his closet door. He walked over to his desk to see if that needed cleaning. And, of course it did. The big-haired boy shoved some stuff aside onto his floor, but then something caught his eye. He picked up a crumpled up photo and smoothed it out. On it was a picture of Tiger and Kari. Kari was smiling happily, but Tiger did not look too happy. Tai once again chuckled as he remembered that day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tai and Kari were running all over the place, looking for something to ride. They had just gotten to Disneyland on a trip to America. They couldn't decide what to do first._

_"How about the Merry-go-round?" Kari suggested._

_"Nah." Tai complained,"Too boring. How about Space Mountain?"_

_"Oh alright Tai." Kari said, a little afraid of what Space Mountain might be. After all, she was only 7._

_They were on there way to the rollar coaster when they spotted a parade. _

_"Come on Kari! Let's go watch it!" Tai yelled with excitment!_

_"Oh fine Tai, but only if we can ride the merry-go-round." Kari replied._

_"Fine." Tai mumbled as they both walked over to the parade. They saw Cinderella, Mickey, Minnie, Donald and everyone else. But when Kari saw Tiger coming she got all excited!_

_"Tai, I want Tigers autograph!" Kari exclaimed._

_"Tiger! Tiger!" She called out, but he didn't hear her._

_"Here, let me try." Tai said. He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it right at Tigers head. Tiger looked at Tai with a huge scowl on his face!_

_"What did you do Tai?" Kari asked._

_"I just got Tigers attention." Tai said proudly._

_Tiger walked over to Tai to beat the stuffing out of him._

_"Uh-oh." Kari mumbled, "Here he comes..."_

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_A/N hey i hoped you liked it. I'm sorry this was a short one, but I don't have a lot of time. _I will write more once i get a few more reviews, ok? plus tell me if you have any suggestions for flashbacks. Thanks for reading.

surflilu246


	4. Cheerleading

A/N- Hey, im back to writing the fourth chapter of This story. I hope you like it. But I'm getting like one review per chapter, so this time i absoloutly won't write again until i get some good reviews ok (lol i've gone soft)? Because i really like to see who's read my stories and to hear what they think of it. alright then, heres the story.

disclamier- I don't own digimon in any way. and i don't really want to. it's too much work to host your own show. )

Lilu

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMessy Messy Messy Part 4 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tiger thumped over to beat the stuffing out of Tai, but realsising he was only a 10-year-old boy, he stopped._

_"Hey! Kid!" Tiger called from inside his suite_

_"Huh!"Kari gasped."Tiger is talking to you Tai!_

_"Yeah I know." Tai said, once again proud of himself. "Hey Tiger! Could My little sister be in a picture with you?"_

_"No.. Not during the..." Tiger started, but her was cut off by Tai. "Great! Thanks!"_

_Kari ran over to Tiger as Tai snapped a picture._

_"But...Argh...What...Grrrrr." Tiger mumbled under his breath. He stomped off, leaving a smiling Kari, and a laughing Tai behind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai glanced at the picture again before he set it back down on the desk. He shook his head, to try to erase it of everything but cleaning. Tai shoved some more stuff off the desk and onto the floor. There, his desk was clean. The big-haired boy looked around, and seeing that everything now was pretty much on the floor, he decided to take a break. He sat down by his desk and logged onto his computer. He hadn't been on that old thing in months. Tai checked his email, only to find dozens of un-answered emails.

_Let's see. _He thought to himself. _Spam, Spam from Mimi, more spam. Something about school, more spam from Mimi._

Tai sighed and slumped down father in his seat. Then scrolling down, he found a real message from Mimi. It was dated February 6th. That was 4 months ago.

_Oh man._ Tai thought to himself. He opened the letter. It read

_Tai, hey, don't forget to come to my cheerleading compotition next week, ok? Knowing you, you will forget._

_Mimi_

Tai closed the email. Mimi was wrong, he hadn't forgotten, but it was a horrible memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_Tai looked up at the big building. It was the Odaiba soccer stadium, where all the "pro" cheerleaders would have their big compotitions. As he got closer, he heard the screaming of many girls. For Tai, this was not a good sign. He walked into the stadium, only to find it filled by crazy girls. They were screaming and shouting to their friends who were on the squad! Tai looked for a seat, through the crowd of girls, and finally found on next to a girl in a pink mini and a lighter pink top. As he walked up the steps to his seat, the girls all stared at him. He felt so out of place. He slumped in his seat, pulling his jacket up over his head. His hood puffed out because his hair was too big, and of course, because of that, Mimi noticed him right away. _

_"HEY! TAI!" she shouted over the noise. "GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!"_

_"ummm, no problem Mimi." He almost wispered back._

_"Well, I had better introduce you to everyone." Mimi replied joyfully._

_"Everyone?" Tai groaned._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N hey. Im back. I know that chapter was also short, but i'm typing all these at night and have very limited time on my computer. Also, I put Mimi in this flashback! Someone wanted me to, so Mimi is here. lol. PLease R and R. Oh alos, if you haven't noticed by now, i make fun of Tai's hair a lot. I Dont hate it! I love it and I think it's cool so that is why i mention it so much, ok? lol

surflilu246


	5. 5 pompoms

A/N- Hey sorry it took so long for this, but no one has been reviewing. I think people don't like to read the long fics, and this one is getting to be pretty long. Well not really, only 3000 words or so but still. I, myself, like to read one-shots and stuff like that.Ok so, now, here is the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer- oops, almost forget it. I don't own digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi pulled Tai up by the arm, dragging him around,

"This is Maria, this is Kate, this is Amy." Mimi said, pointing to completly random people. How could Mimi know everone!

Tai, slowly, tried to pull his arm out of Mimi's grasp, but her grip tightened as soon as she noticed he was trying to escape. Tai cringed as Mimi shouted out names

"Beth, Jamie, Alana, Alyssa, Britany" Tai just started to tune Mimi out.

"Some name, some other name, blah blah blah. Pay attention Tai, I'm gonna quiz you later." Tai snapped back to attention, he was in for it now.

After quite some time of walking around, they ended up halfway at the other side of the stadium.

"Ok Tai, I have to go" Mimi said, picking up her pom poms."Your seat is over there."

Mimi pointed towards the other side, through millions of jumping girls, pom pom's and mini skirts.

"But Mimi, How am I supposed to..."

"BYE TAI! I'll look for you!" And with that, Mimi ran off to the locker rooms leaving Tai stranded in this horrible place.

'Well, the journey of 1000 miles begins with the first step.' Tai thought to himself. 'Whoa, where did that come from?'

Tai took his first step. He picked his size 8 foot up, so he almost looked like a shoulder, and pushed it down, a few feet in front of him, right on a cheerleaders toe.

"EEK!"

Tai pushed his head up to see a skinny girl standing in front of him, clutching her toe.

"MY NAILPOLISH!" The girl looked up. "It's chipped! Look what you did!" She glared at Tai.

"Well um, I didn't, seriously, I DIDN'T..." But Tai didn't have a chance to finish, the cheerleader picked up the nearest pom pom and smacked tai right on the head.

"Ow, what was that..." But once again, the confused Tai didn't have a chance to finish as about 5 more pom-poms came down on him.

The girl who Tai had stepped on had a look of victory on her face. "Come on girls, lets go practice." With that the 6 girls walked away, onto the side of the field.

"Tai rubbed his head as he stood up. He brushed himself off and continued to walk towards his seat.

'Ok.' The young boy thought.'Nothing else can possibly go wrong here. Im surrounded by screaming girls, I have 6 bruises on my head from pom-poms, and best of all, IM LOST!'

hehehe

Tai turned around, nothing but girls.

hehehe haha hehehe

This time, Tai waited a second, then swooped around. There were two girls, staring at his butt and laughing.

hehehehe They walked away.

What was wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N ok a cliffhanger to probably the SHORTEST chapter in my life. its probably not even going to scroll. UGH. ok, well I need a cliffhanger because no one is REVIEWING.

So thanks to everyone who read it, and to everyone who reviewed.

Surflilu246


	6. In The Dark

A/N- Hey I'm updating a lot faster now lol. This story is getting the most hits so far- 495 thanks so much guys! Now sorry for the sorta different chapter last time, but now I'm gonna finish Tai's cheerleading adventure and get onto another one ok? k. So happy reading

disclaimer- I dont own digimon

Thanks

p.s- sorry the whole last chapter wasn't italic, but this chapter will be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'What could they have been laughing about?' Tai questioned himself. He didn't know, so he continued walking. Except, the farther he got, the more laughing he heard. _

_"ARGH!" Tai screamed. He couldn't hold his confusion inside of him anymore."What is it?"_

_"Look." A girl simply said, pointing at his backside. Tai struggled to get a clear view of it, and when he did he sort of just stood their, in a crowd of girls with a huge grass stain on the back of his jeans. The brunette boy didn't say anything. He grabbed a pom-pom from a nearby cheerleader, shoved it around his back, and he quickly walked back to his seat._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Tai! Are you finished yet! I'm coming in their!" Tai quickly spun around on his computer chair and clicked the shut down button on his computer. It made that shut down noise that made Tai cringe.

"Tai!" What's going on in their?"

"Um, Nothing Mom!" Tai struggled as he blasted from his computer chair onto the floor where he pretended to be sweeping up dirty clothes and other things.

The door opened.

"Tai...?" His mother raised an eyebrow. "What was all that noise?"

"Oh nothing Mom, you know me, um, Messy messy messy."

"Well, hurry up," Tai's mother continued."It's almost dinner time."

The door slowly closed, but only when Tai heard his mothers leaving footsteps did he dare get up again. He carefully reclined on his bed. He needed a break.

"Ahhhhh..." Tai yawned stretching his arms out above his head. 'How could it almost be dinner time it's only...'

Tai glanced at his clock. Unfortunatly for him, it was blinking 12:00.

"What!" Tai grabbed the clock. "Ugh." The boy tilted the clock from side to side, shook it, did whatever, but it remained blinking.

'It must be from the last thunderstorm, the one where the power went out. Eh what a memory that was.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Bye kids I'm running to the grocery store to get some more bateries for this old broken down flash light. We have none left."_

_"Alright Mom, bye." Two brunette kids said in unision._

_"Alright, now stay inside when its thundering ok?"_

_"Alright."_

_With that, Mrs.Kamiya picked up her raincoat and walked out the door._

_"Alright Kari, I'm in charge so I say we order some Pizza. I'm starved." Tai laughed._

_"Whatever Tai."Kari responded_

_"Whats the number for the pizza place?" Tai asked._

_"Ummmm, 555-555-5555 (yeahh corny i no.)"Kari said to her brother. Tai picked up the phone._

_"Hello I'd like to order 2 X-large pizzas."_

_Kari's eyes popped open._

_"Yeah deliver it to Room 101 in the Fairview apartment complex._

_Kari sighed._

_"Yeah that's in Odaiba."_

_Kari rolled her eyes._

_Click. Tai hung up the phone._

_"Tai, how are we gonna pay for all this pizza! We can't afford it you're only 10 years old!" The shorter kamiya exclaimed._

_"Thats easy." Tai Began "With your allowance."_

_Once again Kari's eyes popped open as they raced each other to Tai's room. Unfortunatly, for Kari Tai got their first. He slamemd the door and locked it behind him as he started to search for Kari's piggy bank. Where did she always keep it? In her sock drawer of course! Tai rushed over to her dreser and pulled open the bottom drawer. And indeed, under many layers of socks, Tai found Kari's piggy bank. He took out a handfull of money and started to stand up._

_BOOOOM_

_The room went dark. Kari screamed! The power went off!_

_"ARGH!" Tai sounded very, very frustrated.' How am I gonna find my way out of this room?'_

_Tai put one hand against the wall as he attempted to find his way to the door. There, on the other side of the room was a golden doorknob which was sorta of glistening in the dark. Tai made his way over and opened the door to see a very mad kari standing outside._

_"Tai give me my money back!" Kari hopped up to try to reach the bills held above Tai's head._

_"Sorry Kari, we have to eat."_

_DIIIING DOOONG_

_The pizza guy was here._

_"Watch the cat Kari." Tai called from the door._

_Kari looked for Miko, their orange colored cat, but he was no where in sight._

_"Tai I can't find him!" Kari caleld to her brother._

_"AH!"Tai called from the front door._

_Kari ran over to her brother who was on the floor, then she look out the door, only to see a little orange cat dissapearing in the fog._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N-OK I hope you like this. Now someone got confused on what I said here, Tell me if you like this story or not but do not flame. There are ways to tell someone they do not like a story without flaming. You can give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. So if you are going to flame me, I'll just respond in a way I always do- Thank you for your constructive critism. That's it, and regular people out there who live to flame will get confused and ask why isnt this person fighting back? And it's becasue I don't care. Now, if you are going to make fun of me personally then there is a problem and I see it as a way to discourage a writer from writing the way he or she wants. INfact, in the FAQ part of in the section- what every writer should know, #4 it says write at your leisure and not at otehrs demand. That is what I intend to do, so if you don't like one of my stories you are NOT going to stop me from writing it, no matter how many flames i get. I am going to write and express myself the way I want, no If's and's or but's about it._

_Also, I am going on a 4 week hiatus starting Saturday July 2nd because I am going to sleepaway camp for a little while. So expect me to start writing again in maybe, late august. Thank you._


	7. Crash!

Hey Everyone! I'm back from Hiatus! Sorry it took so long. ) Anyways, Vacation was great and I tried to write as much as I could so I could put it up as soon as I got home. Unfortunatly, camp kept me pretty busy so Here I am on my computer at 11 at night starting this chapter from scratch- enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tai you idiot! How could you let Miko get out!" Kari screamed into her brothers pale face._

_"Um, I didn't!" Tai hurridly said back to his sister, while trying to find his shoes._

_"Tai he's getting away! Get him!"_

_Tai ran out the door and into the night, leaving Kari and a very confused pizza man standing in the doorway._

_"So..." The Pizza man began, glancing into Kari's house."You paying or what?"_

_"Well..." Kari stammered._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Get over here you stupid cat!" Tai darted car after car trying to get to his run-away cat. Miko was sitting on the other side of the road, seeming to be entertained by Tai's little predicamint.(Yes one of my enemy words)_

_"Ah!"Tai hollard as he jumped out of the way of a truck. He glanced once again at his cat, who was staring back at him with glee._

_"Come 'ere you stupid cat!" Tai called again once he reached the end of the road. Sweat dripped down the boys neck as he reached out to grab Miko. He was almost there. He could almost go home and eat his pizza. He grabbed for the orange animal. Miko ran._

_"AHHHH! censored Stupid cat! Get back here! My pizza's getting cold!" All you could see was a blur of brown and orange as the chase continued. _

_By this point, Tai was exhausted. His hair was wet with sweat. It looked as if he had dunked his whole head in water. Gasping for breath, he turned the corner and ran down the street Miko had just taken._

_'Ugh where did that orange devil go?' Tai thought to himself, constantly looking left and right as he ran down the street."A HA!"_

_Miko was about 20 feet away from Tai drinking water from a puddle. The second the run-away heard the boys voice, his ears perked up. The look on his face was a look of annoyance. His owner just had to come when he was getting a drink didn't he. Didn't He? Miko let out an innocent purr as he hoped out of the way of Tai. Unfortunatly, the cat got away, and the young boys head was face down in a puddle. He lifted his head, and mud dripped off. He quickly took a heap of his hair in one hand and squeazed it out. Standing up, Tai realized it wasn't only his hair that was wet, but also his brand new pajamas with a huge picture of shark on the front. That was it. This cat was going to pay. He lunged at Miko, who failed to get away in time. Before he new it, a huge wet mess of brown hair was shoved in his face as Tai practacly(mhmm enemy word) did a belly-flop on him!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_People stared as a soaked boy holding a cat walked slowly down the street. What in the world had happened to him? Tai just looked straight ahead of him, ignoring the confused stares of passer-byers. Time seemed to last forever. Each step was more exhausting than the last. The first thing The boy would do when he got home was plop right down on the couch and sleep. No, scratch that. He would eat his pizza first, then sleep._

_Tai pushed the door open only to hear the Pizza man nearly yelling at Kari_

_"What do you mean you're not paying!"_

_"Well, you see, my brother..." Kari stopped as she saw Tai and Miko drenched in mud walk in the door. Kari didn't even ask. She didn't want to know what went on that night. All she new was that he brother would never be sneaking Miko table scraps anymore._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai shoved the clock under his bed with a bunch of other junk.

"There." Tai said to himself looking around the room. "Perfect."

Indeed, there was nothing on the floor, but the rug was a huge lump from all the things pushed underneath it.

"Tai, If your rooms clean I'll take you and Kari out for ice cream!" Mrs.Kamiya shouted from the other side of the door.

"Um, Yeah! It's clean Mom!"Tai called back. Ice cream. It seemed like a pretty good deal. After all, he wasn't paying.

His stomache rumbled as he ran over to his closet. What would he wear today. Hmmm. The boy was trying to decide when a massive pile of clothes and other stuff fell out from his closet and landed right on top of him!

"Tai what was that?" His mother once again called through the door.

"Um, nothing Mom!" He lifted himself out of the avalanche of junk and quickly shoved it back into his closet, grabbed a shirt and slamemd the door shut before anything else could happen. He slowly waled to the door, glancing over his shoulder now and then just to make sure nothing funny would happen the second he turned his back. Carefully, he opened the door, and tip-toed out.

"Come on Tai!"

"Coming!"

The boy walked out his apartment door and followed his mother and sister to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Kamiya apartment

_CRASH_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa I cant believe I actually finished my first fic! Lol. I should celebrate. Yeahh I guess I could do that on the way to my hairdresser cause thats where I'm off to now! Thanks everyone for reading this and thanks to everyone for reviewing!

surflilu246


End file.
